Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{6}{8}-3\dfrac{7}{10} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {3} - {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{6}{8}} - {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{7}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{15}{20}-\dfrac{14}{20}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{1}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{1}{20}$